(1) Field Of The Invention
The field of right to which the invention pertains include the field of padlock security shields, and more particularly, to a security shield which minimizes the opportunity of forcibly opening the padlock to prevent unauthorized tampering and vandalism with respect to the padlock.
(2) Description Of The Prior Art
Conventional prior art security devices for shackles are either of relatively complex design so that the costs thereof are prohibitive, or of such simplistic design that the padlock, particularly the shackle, is exposed sufficiently so that it may be easily opened. The present invention utilizes a conventional padlock having a security shield permanently mounted with respect thereto. Thus, the security shield cannot be removed and misplaced or negligently not used by the user. While all locks are not "tamper-proof" the present invention provides a shield which prevents the shackle of the lock from being exposed when the lock is in a closed position and thus prevents tampering or vandalism.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,783,657; 4,506,528; 2,541,638; 4,566,296; 4,567,740; 4,238,941; 4,122,693; and 3,828,591.
The advantages of this invention both as to its construction and mode of operation will be readily appreciated when the same becoms better understood with respect to the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals indicate like parts throughout the figures.